Many companies and other organizations operate computer networks that interconnect numerous computing systems to support their operations, such as with the computing systems being co-located (e.g., as part of a local network) or instead located in multiple distinct geographical locations (e.g., connected via one or more private or public intermediate networks). For example, data centers housing significant numbers of interconnected computing systems have become commonplace, such as private data centers that are operated by and on behalf of a single organization, and public data centers that are operated by entities as businesses to provide computing resources to customers. Some public data center operators provide network access, power, and secure installation facilities for hardware owned by various customers, while other public data center operators provide “full service” facilities that also include hardware resources made available for use by their customers.
The advent of virtualization technologies for commodity hardware has provided benefits with respect to managing large-scale computing resources for many customers with diverse needs, allowing various computing resources to be efficiently and securely shared by multiple customers. For example, virtualization technologies may allow a single physical virtualization host to be shared among multiple users by providing each user with one or more “guest” virtual machines hosted by the single virtualization host. Each such virtual machine may represent a software simulation acting as a distinct logical computing system that provides users with the illusion that they are the sole operators of a given hardware computing resource, while also providing application isolation and security among the various virtual machines. Instantiating several different virtual machines on the same host may also help increase the overall hardware utilization levels at a data center, leading to higher returns on investment.
A respective virtualization manager, which may for example include an administrative virtual machine instance and/or a hypervisor, may be installed on each virtualization host in various virtualization environments. The virtualization manager may be responsible, among other tasks, for starting/stopping guest virtual machines on the hosts on behalf of customers, acting as the intermediary between the guest virtual machines and various hardware components of the host and the network, collecting metrics pertaining to the guest virtual machines, and enforcing security rules. From the perspective of the operator of the virtualization environment, the resources consumed by the virtualization manager (e.g., host CPU cycles, host memory, etc.) may tend to reduce the number of guest virtual machines that can be instantiated on a host, and thereby reduce the operator's monetization level for the host hardware and associated infrastructure. In addition, in at least some cases administrative or background operations performed by the virtualization manager to support the guest virtual machines may have a tendency to interfere with time-sensitive customer applications. As such, designing a virtualization manager that efficiently meets the security and functional requirements of modern virtualization environments may represent a nontrivial challenge.
While embodiments are described herein by way of example for several embodiments and illustrative drawings, those skilled in the art will recognize that embodiments are not limited to the embodiments or drawings described. It should be understood, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit embodiments to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to. When used in the claims, the term “or” is used as an inclusive or and not as an exclusive or. For example, the phrase “at least one of x, y, or z” means any one of x, y, and z, as well as any combination thereof.